poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings
This is how Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Cody Fairbrother: Hello. Are you the girls and boys my friend and I suppose to show you around? Adagio Dazzle: We are. Evil Ryan: So are we.coughs Cody Fairbrother: Cool. I'm Cody. Sunset Shimmer: Canterlot High is a great school. Cody Fairbrother: You are going to love it here. Evil Ryan: Yes, Cody. Adagio Dazzle: We really sense that there's something... magical about this place. smirks, Evil Anna and Sonata grin and Aria, Evil Ryan and Adagio share a knowing look Cody Fairbrother: There is the science lab. Sunset Shimmer: Computer lab is in there. Cody Fairbrother: Oh look! They're hosting a musical showcase this weekend. The entire school is so much rallying around it. Evil Ryan: Musical showcase you say? That's really interesting. Evil Ryan, Sonata, Aria, Bertram and Evil Anna share a knowing glance Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Sunset. What shall I say next? whispers Cody Fairbrother: I assure you that since you're new. Principle Celestia will let you sign up to the showcase. Aria Blaze: We have been known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Evil Anna: Sonata! Sonata Dusk: Wha? What did I say? Cody Fairbrother: I know this drill. What you meant to say, Sonata, was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right, what you said what I meant to say. Evil Anna: Cody's right. That's what you meant... to say. Aria Blaze: And what she would have said if she wasn't the worst. Sonata Dusk: You are. Evil Anna: Calm down, Aria. Evil Ryan: You two have to excuse them. Cody Fairbrother: Why, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: They do that all the time. nods and hugs Sonata Adagio Dazzle: They're also idiots. But, this chap is ok. Sunset Shimmer: You and you sisters are the best girls I ever met, Adagio. Cody Fairbrother: You're so lovely, Sonata. The Cyberlings: We know. Cody Fairbrother: I guess Sonata is the best girl I met. smiles of what Cody said Cody Fairbrother: Wow! Nice necklaces you got here. looks at the pendants Cody Fairbrother: I'm looking at them, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: I think they have these things, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: I wonder how did you know about my brother?for Adagio's pendant grabs Cody's wrist Cody Fairbrother: What the hay!? Evil Ryan: Ryan? You say? Adagio has grabbed Cody's wrist and removes her hand Dagi. Say something. Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, Cody. It's just that we know Ryan. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Cody Fairbrother: It's ok, miss.. Uh. Who are you? Adagio Dazzle: I'm Adagio Dazzle. Cody Fairbrother: Nice to meet you, Adagio. kisses Cody before she and her sister, Aria, Evil Ryan and Bertram head on their way Evil Anna: I like this school already, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Me too. then Adagio and Evil Ryan yank Sonata and Evil Anna away Cody Fairbrother: What's with them? Sunset Shimmer: Don't know. But we need to tell the others. nods and blush because Adagio kissed him in the cafeteria Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Cody. How's it going with you? nods Sunset Shimmer: Before you ask, the tour went well. But, these boys and girls, I think there is something off about them. Wreck-It Ralph (EG): Wow. You're good. Let me guess. You mean off like this? puts a hat from The Cat in The Hat on Wreck-It Ralph (EG): Or off like this? places an Princess Odette doll on Rigby (EG)'s head Rigby (EG): Hey! Rainbow Dash (EG): Maybe we should just let them tell us, Ralph. nods and Rigby (EG) squeezes the Princess Odette doll's hand Princess Odette Doll: Hello, Derek. (EG) laughs and puts the doll in his bag Sunset Shimmer: Hate to break it to you, Rigby. I think Cody would say something. Cody Fairbrother: That's all I know. I can't make a point on it. The orange haired girl... kissed me. gasps Garfield (EG): Oooh. I know what Cody's got: the L word. Pinkie Pie (EG): Lllllobster? Garfield (EG): No, Pinkie. This word has four letters, starts with L and ends with E. Sunset Shimmer: Llllove. Buck the Wiesel (EG): Right. Cody Fairbrother: I think there's more. They acted strange around my friend. Maybe it's like someone already talked to them and told them about Ryan and how Sunset and I did.Sunset I did well for a first try. Matau T. Monkey: Like at the Fall Formal. I hope my twin brother is not one of them. the doors Evil Ryan: Ok, Adagio. It's looks like this will be our moment. Sonata Dusk and Evil Anna: Lunch? Evil Ryan: Oh boy. That and the chance to get our true Equestrian magic back. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Anna nods for yes Evil Ryan: When Ryan goes to this place, Dagi, we will have him under our spell and adore us. Adagio Dazzle: But the only way to make him come is to make the students argue. Evil Ryan: Yes, Adagio. Our voices are strong enough to make 'em what something so bad, they'll fight to get it. Aria Blaze: So, we're just gona do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio. Bertram T. Monkey: This plan could work, Aria. The gem on my pendant is purple so I guess it fits my personality with you. Aria Blaze: You might be right, Bertram. Adagio Dazzle: It won't be the same as the times before. Evil Ryan: There's some kind of magic here. But, we know that's Equestrian Magic. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to make Ryan adore us and.. Adagio Dazzle: To get this entire world to do our bidding. Ryan and Adagio smirks Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. Here I come. Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after though. Right? Evil Anna: It's Taco Tuesday! Evil Ryan: We will, Evil Anna.coughs Just follow me lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe my lead. Ryan grabs Bertram Evil Ryan: Really it's Adagio's and my lead. nods and Evil Ryan gently lets go of Bertram doors open and the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings begin to vocalize The Dazzlings and the Cyberlings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Adagio Dazzle and Evil Ryan: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter~ Sonata Dusk, Evil Anna, Bertram T. Monkey and Aria Blaze: Shine brighter~ Adagio Dazzle: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Evil Ryan and Adagio Dazzle: Are you a loser or a fighter~ The Dazzlings and the Cyberlings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Evil Ryan and Adagio Dazzle: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Cyberlings and the Dazzlings: Ah~ Ahh, ah, ahh~ Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Slash looks at the Dazzlings and goes to Cody Cody Fairbrother: Hi, Cupcake. Cupcake Slash: Hi, Cody. You know who you saw? The Dazzlings and the Cyberlings: Battle~ Cody Fairbrother: Yes. Adagio Dazzle. looks at the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings then [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer